


Characters Play Detroit: Become Human

by justaweirdfangirl



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adding more tags later on, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Its so hard to tag, Self Insert, characters play their own game, joke fic I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 21:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15300573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justaweirdfangirl/pseuds/justaweirdfangirl
Summary: Characters from D:BH are gathered up to play their game.Oh joy, what fun this will be...





	Characters Play Detroit: Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry you had to read this, I'm really tired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Characters from D:BH are suddenly gathered to play said game. 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, joy, what fun it'll be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm high off tiredness

Darkness. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Wait, how the... Where am I?" 

 

"What the fuck are we doing here?" 

 

"North, was that you?" 

 

"Who else would have a female voice then me, huh Josh?" 

 

"Um... Hello...?" 

 

"Oh, shit, there's another girl here." 

 

Lights turn on, and there are eight people who are standing dumbly in a room. The room isn't big but it isn't small, and there is a large TV against one of the walls. There is a coffee table in front of it with a controller and console in top. Large, comfy looking sofas were a few feet away from the coffee table. 

 

"Hello there.." 

 

"Who the fuck are you?" North snapped, and I laughed. 

 

"I was the one you brought you here. You can call me Charlotte, I guess." I smiled at the blonde android sweetly. 

 

"Why are we here?" Markus asked. I turned to look at him. 

 

"Is that really a question? I brought you here because I wanted to show you something." 

 

Simon groaned. "Can you just tell us what we are doing here? Like, right now? We're sort of busy at the moment." 

 

"No, not really, dear Simon. You see, I have the ability to do whatever I want, and right now, I want you guys to sit down on those couches. It appears that there has been a game made about you." 

 

"Me?" 

 

"No. All of you. Specifically." 

 

After they sat down reluctantly, I looked around, noticing someone went sitting. 

 

"Shit. Hold on, excuse me..." I walked up to Connor, who was standing still, his LED turned off. "RK800, please state your name." 

 

The android looked at me and tilted his head to one side, and his LED flickered yellow before turning back to blue. "My name is Connor. Hello, Charlotte."'

 

"everyone, Connor. Connor, everyone." I led him to one of the sofas. He looked at me with a confused look. 

 

"Charlotte? May I ask, what are we doing here? I need to go in my mission soon." 

 

"No need to worry, Hun. I stopped time a long time ago." 

 

"You what?" Markus asked in disbelief. 

 

"I'll explain more about myself later. This is about YOU." 

 

"Alright.... Tell us the game, then, I guess." Kara, the brown haired android said unsurely. 

 

"It's a game called 'Detroit: Become Human'. It stars three of the occupants in this room. Kara, Markus, and Connor." 

 

"Wait, so why are we here, then?" Josh asked, confused. 

 

"You'll show up later. Now, it's a game where you get to play as the stars, as I've already said. You will take turns in playing, starting with Connor, Kara, Markus, and then the members of the Jericho crew." 

 

"Woah! Dude, you didn't have to blow our cover like that!" North snapped. I shrugged. 

 

"Wait, what's Jericho?" Connor asked. 

 

"It's an abandoned boat safe house sort of place, and there are deviated androids that occupy it." 

 

"Bro!" 

 

"Deviants?" Connor's LED turned red as he turned to the Jericho crew minus Markus. 

 

"Now... Connor... You will not kill them during your time with them. I know you were programmed an all, but just chill... Alright."

 

"But..." 

 

"Connor.." 

 

"Yes, Charlotte." I smirked as I watched his software instability go down. Ooh, this'll be fun. 

 

"Alright, let's turn this on.... Get the tv working..." 

 

A few moments pass, and I notice Kara and North talking to each other. Neat. At least some people are getting along. I finally get the game started. 

 

"Woah, hello there, ma'am." Josh looked at the screen awkwardly as it filled a blonde female android's face. Chloe. They'll know about her later. 

 

After Chloe said her greeting, I handed the controller to Connor. "Now just press 'New Game'." I explained. 

* * *

**Reactions to the intro, where Connor fiddles with his coin.**

"Wow, that's pretty impressive, Connor." Markus looked at him and smiled. 

 

"Thanks." 

 

"rA9, how do you even do that? That's insane!" North watched the screen. Simon laughed. 

 

"We're androids, North." 

 

"Right... Okay.." 

 

"Woah! Connor, you caught that between your fingers, I'm impressed." Kara smiled warmly at the android. 

 

"Thanks, ma'am." 

 

**Reactions to saving the fish.**

"Aww, the poor fish.." 

 

"Saving it isn't relevant to the mission..." 

 

"Connor, save it! It'll die if you don't!" 

 

"I... Uh..." The RK800 sighed and pressed the button to save the fish, and everyone cheered. Then they frowned in confusion when they saw the Software Instability go down. 

 

"What does that mean?" 

 

"It means you're getting slightly closer to deviation." 

 

"Wait, what?! But... But I don't want to deviate! I am not a deviant!" 

 

"Connor! God, calm down!" 

 

**Reactions to re-constructing.**

"Woah! Holy shit, I wish I could do that!" North looked at Connor in awe. 

 

"It's... Nothing, really..." 

 

"Bullshit."

 

**Reactions to Daniel dying after saving Emma and Connor leaving.**

 

"Dude! What the hell?!" 

 

"It had to be done." Connor replied grimly. North growled. 

 

"That's horse shit and you know that. You could've saved him! Your job is to hunt your own people?!" Josh looked disgusted, and even Markus turned away from him. 

 

"My job is to hunt deviants. They are a threat to this world and my job is to get rid of them." 

 

"You are awful." 

 

Connor frowned, and I noticed his LED blinking from red to yellow as his stress levels rose up. I quickly sat next to him and grabbed his hand. 

 

"Hey, it's okay... They don't know.." I said soothingly, rubbing circles with my thumb on his hand. Connor looked at me and sighed. 

 

"It's my job. I can't _not_  do my job, it's what I was designed to do." 

 

"I know, Connor. Here, gimme the controller. It's Kara's turn."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want more.... Comments kudos and constructive criticism is greatly appreciated:))))

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want more chapters, kudos and constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
